


Restart

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a history between the Doctor and Missy going back to the Academy and it's never really forgotten by either of them. But how can the two of them work things out without wanting to kill each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

‘I need my friend back.’ Missy’s words still haunted him. Clara had been there, Danny had just sacrificed himself to save the Earth. And he had been faced with the choice of destroying his old friend, the only other Time Lord (Lady, he corrected himself) not locked away in a pocket universe. He ran a hand over his face, contemplating what he should do. The TARDIS had tracked down what he had suspected. A transmat beam. Clara would kill him if she were to learn that she had escaped death once more. Hadn't been him though, he’d been about to when the Brigadier had intervened. Missy must have put in a safety mechanism in case the Cybermen didn't actually obey her commands. 

The signal was traceable. The Doctor made his choice and set the coordinates to follow the signal. He had time to sit in his favourite chair as the TARDIS followed. When the landing sequence began, he got up slowly and changed into a clean shirt and jacket. Burgundy, almost blood coloured he thought. 

The Doctor landed and stepped outside onto a new planet, a new sky, new stars. Missy’s TARDIS was stood right there. He waited and Missy didn't disappoint. She emerged herself, without a word she stood facing him. 

‘Old friend.’ The Doctor said in the silence between them. 

‘Old friend.’ Missy replied in kind. 

He held his hands out, open to her. ‘Where do we go from here?’ He asked.

‘You know what I want.’ Missy told him. 

‘I know all too well what you want, Missy.’ The Doctor replied. ‘But where is it we’re going?’

‘Where we have always been going.’ Missy said with a cruel smile. ‘Driving towards one another until we push each other away again.’

‘Can’t we ever just be together?’

‘In the domestic bliss you've craved since the Academy days? What you ached for so badly that you turned from me and into the arms of that temporary wife of yours. Having children, grandchildren and then finding them all walk away from you leaving you empty again.’ Missy rolled her eyes at the prospect. ‘It suited you so well, didn't it?’

‘It was different for us.’ He said. ‘We understood each other.’

‘All too well, Doctor.’ Missy said, her umbrella dug into the ground at her side. ‘That’s why we push each other away.’

‘You said you needed me back.’ His voice was barely a whisper as he said the words. ‘I thought you finally meant...’

‘Forever together?’ Missy finished his thought. ‘It will never be that. You know that. Why do you even try.’

‘I tire of it at times. The inconstancy, the changes, the losses.’ He shrugged. ‘If we could just work things out together.’

‘That doesn't sound like the truth, Doctor.’ Missy challenged him. Umbrella in hand, using it as a walking stick, Missy strode over to him. ‘I tire of trying to conquer planets, peoples, and when I do I come to you, old friend. The only constant in my many lives. The young man that I ran with at the Academy. Stood at the Eye at your side, watched you run from it in panic, then chased you down to comfort you even as the madness planted in my head began to build. I never forgot. Neither have you.’

‘Constant.’ The Doctor picked up the word, agreeing with her. ‘Yes, you are a constant.’ He walked away from her, chewing on his thumb. ‘Are we destined to always come and go in one another’s lives?’

‘Yes. We’ll never settle together. But when we are together, we should make the most of it.’ Missy’s voice became seductive. She stepped up behind him, ‘No anger this time, no fighting, no drama. Just together for the moment.’ Her hands came around him, caressing his chest. 

Missy’s touch brought memories from old to his mind. In the dorms, those centuries ago. Two young men, trying to study but distracted by one another. His eyes closed, the eyebrows bunching together in thought. ‘Different now. Not the same.’

‘Better now.’ Missy said, her lips against his ear. ‘I should have prompted a gender change lifetimes ago. Maybe instead of butting heads we could have been spending our times together butting .. ‘

He turned quickly, stopping her from finishing her thought. ‘Missy, it never would have been dependent on gender. Not with you or I.’

‘No?’

‘No.’ He said, affirming his words by taking her face in his hands and kissing her. The attraction between them rose quickly from the buried depths and they were both eager to taste and touch one another once more. Hungry for more, he slid his hands down her back, around her to hold her close. Her teeth scraped against his lips, drawing his tongue into her mouth. 

Missy ran her hands over his chest, stroking the velvet of his burgundy jacket. Her hands gripped the lapels and she was pulling it open, the buttons ripping free. She did the same to his shirt, tearing it open to reveal his naked chest. Her lips pressed against the mid-point of his chest, between his two hearts. He ran his fingers through her hair, unpinning it to let it fall to her shoulders. He drew her back to crush his lips against hers once more. 

‘Doctor,’ Missy whispered his name as they parted briefly. ‘Your place or mine?’ She said, laughing softly. 

‘As the man in this relationship,’ He said, laughing in return. ‘My place.’ Decision made, Missy took over and was pulling him towards his TARDIS. They fell onto his bed, finishing the job of stripping each other naked. The urgency they both felt was almost the same as the fumbling first times at the Academy in stolen moments alone and away from prying eyes. Still different. This time, it wasn't two young men, but a mature man and woman. The Doctor was astride her, leaning over her as he kissed her. Missy’s hands were all over him, stroking and scratching him with her nails. Over his buttocks, squeezing them hard with her nails digging in, and then gliding over his skin to grasp him firmly. 

Memories flooding back as she stroked him. Hitched up tunics and grasping hands not stopping despite they’re frantic desire to not have it end so quickly. But it did anyway and the Doctor felt it again. Too fast, he thought. He wanted her to enjoy this! He tried to pull back, away from her grip but he failed and then he was jerking with his orgasm, spilling onto her hand. Missy’s laugh wasn't harsh but teasing. 

‘Again, you!’ Missy said, laughing. Groaning, the Doctor buried his face in her shoulder. 

‘You do this to me, every time. The first time is always..’

‘Too quick.’ Missy threaded her fingers into his curled mass of hair and lifted his face from her shoulder. ‘But after that you can last so very long!’ He tilted his head, looking at her. ‘Surprised, Doctor? I do remember those days as well.’

‘But you, you were never so quick.’ 

‘Self-control.’ She said. ‘At least now, back then.’ Her lips kissed him lightly on the nose. ‘I masturbated often. Kept me from building up to the point of bursting.’

‘You!” He looked at her, shocked slightly. ‘When? We shared a room with four other lads.’

‘Shower time.’ Missy smiled, letting him on her secret finally. 

‘But we were usually at the communal showers at the same time.’ The Doctor tried to recall but couldn't.

‘You were always so shy.’ Missy teased. ‘Your back was to me almost all the time. All I had to do was not cry out.’

‘Ah, you!’ He laughed and bent to kiss her. ‘No holding back for you this time!’ He told her and his hand slid up between her legs, finding her centre and stroking her. She shivered with delight at the touch of his long fingers. As he stroked her lovingly his lips found her breasts, sucking on a nipple as she rose her hips towards his touch. Her need grew stronger for him, to feel him inside again. Taking him in her grip again, she stroked him until he was erect once more and then drew him towards her. They melted into one another, just as they had done so many ages ago. 

Their passion became frenzied. Both of them had been wanting this for far too long. He lasted long enough for her to peak, crying out as she came. Panting she was quick to push him over onto his back and kept riding him hard. Her nails dragged over his chest, leaving marks. He grabbed her waist, guiding her and urging her down onto his erection, hard and deep with each thrust upwards by his own hips. Missy was coming again, head drawn back as she cried out. Sliding off of him, she lay there with her breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she took. ‘Still as hard as granite.’ Missy said, her hand casually stroking his erection. ‘I know what will make you come.’ 

‘Do you?’ The Doctor asked, a hand splayed on his chest as he lay there looking sideways towards her, enjoying her caresses. 

‘Mmm, I do.’ Missy smiled at him. ‘You know as well, don’t you?’ Her fingers squeezed around him tightly. 

‘That was a different time.’ He said. 

‘And I had a different body. But there are some similarities. One particular one.’ She rolled onto her side, still caressing him. Her fingers moved from the shaft to curl around his balls, playing with them. It made him sigh. 

‘Are you willing?” 

‘You feel the need to ask?’ She laughed at his gentlemanly concern. ‘I wouldn't be asking you.’

‘You never did, you won’t start now.’ The Doctor said, catching the look of agreement in her eyes even as her hand slid down past his balls and a finger began to work it’s way into his anus. ‘Missy, ah..’ He spread his legs wider for her. 

‘I am willing.’ She told him as she worked her finger inside him deeper. 

Growling, he was pulling away from her and getting to his feet. Missy laughed and moved onto her knees. The Doctor was behind her and, without any pretence of romance or loving, sliding into her from behind. The tightness of her thrilled him. Her body from this position was just like at the Academy. Grabbing her by the waist he was thrusting hard and fast into her and Missy was enjoying every deep thrust. It was his turn to call out, her name falling from his lips as he shuddered and came. 

She felt his weight on her, pressing her onto the bed and then, his erection finally abating, he was slipping out of her and falling to her side. They kissed for a long time as they came down. 

After some time, Missy wrinkled her nose. The mixed smells of their sex and sweat was never something she appreciated after the fact. ‘Shower.’ The one word sufficed and he was up off the bed to lead her to the wash-room. He turned on the shower and allowed her to enter the shower stall first. The Doctor took the soap and was quickly washing her all over. Knowing it would annoy her, he kissed her freshly washed skin as he went along. His tongue wandered into her crevices as he explored her new female body more slowly this time. Missy tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't until he had worked his way back to her lips. Then, he was washing himself at the same time as cleaning her once more, this time without the long slow kissing and licking. That soothed her ruffled feathers from his previous attempts. 

‘Will you stay after?’ He asked as he began to rinse her clean of soap. ‘You’re welcome to.’

Missy’s eyes closed. ‘Another question that you already know the answer to.’ She shrugged away from his touch and exited the stall, grabbing a towel. The Doctor, left on his own in the shower, finished rinsing off as she dried herself. Then he left the shower, turning the water off. Taking his time to dry off, he just tied a dry towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom to find her already dressed once more. 

‘Missy?’ The Doctor looked at her as she was pinning her hair back up. 

‘Doctor.’ She stood there for a moment, looking him up and down. ‘Go back to your travelling, Doctor.’ 

‘I want you, Missy.’ He told her, a tinge of longing in his voice. 

‘Only until I infuriate you with my typical callous opinions of those you find so dear. Let’s leave it as a pleasant time together and then when we both need this again we’ll both be wanting it.’ She stood in front of him, her hand spread over his hearts. ‘You know we will!’ Her lips kissed him on the nose three times. ‘Next time, Doctor.’

‘Next time,’ He said, nodding and watched her stroll out of his rooms. Moments later, the TARDIS door opened and then shut. ‘Next time.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete for now but it may grow in the future. The relationship between the Doctor and Missy won't ever be the smoothest.


End file.
